Mobile devices such as wireless devices, including, for example, cellular telephones, smart phones, laptop computers, notebook computers, tablet devices (e.g., iPad by Apple®) are ubiquitous in modern society. Use of such mobile devices while a person is in motion, however, can be hazardous. The problem is exacerbated in areas where pedestrians that using such devices interact with automobiles, bicycles, or other pedestrians, such as at or in a crosswalk. Rates of accidents or injuries where pedestrians are distracted by the use of mobile devices are rising. More specifically, text messaging while pedestrians are in motion can be dangerous and has been linked with causing injuries.
The widespread adoption of mobile devices and common use of the devices has raised concerns about the distraction of the users of such devices, particularly when walking in areas that involve interactions with vehicles. A user speaking or text messaging on a mobile telephone may become mentally distracted from where that user is walking and lose awareness of the possible dangers in the area that he or she is walking. It is not uncommon to see an individual involved in an accident who was speaking or text messaging on a mobile device rather than paying attention to the surroundings. Emerging data even suggests that individuals speaking on mobile telephones while walking may be at higher risk for an accident that those driving a car and using a mobile device.
Thus, it would be highly desirable to detect the presence of a mobile device such as a wireless device within a particular zone, such as a crosswalk, and control or disable the operation of the mobile device.